paranormanfandomcom-20200215-history
Paranorman Wiki
Welcome to Blithe Hollow! (ParaNorman wiki) We’re a collaborative community website about Paranoman as a film and any potential Laika based tie ins/sequels, that anyone, including you, can edit. Please be respectful of others, and focus on the facts (Example of a fact: "Norman can see ghost but no one believes him"), NOT opinion (example of an opinion: "Norman can see ghost but everyone is too stupid to believe him"). Being a wiki, there's''' SPOILERS''' OF THE MOVIE ON THIS AND OTHER PAGES. 'if you wish for an overview of characters without spoiler, consult reviews for the film. With that said welcome and enjoy your time here. What is Paranorman? running through the forest]]''The movie ParaNorman is a stop motion animated horror and adventure film from Laika. It was released into American theaters on August 17th, 2012 in both 2D and 3D film formats. It was released on DVD and Blu-ray, Blu-ray 3D and Digital Copy on November 27, 2012. Synopsis Norman Babcock is a misunderstood 11-year old boy who can speak with the dead. He takes on ghosts, zombies and, worst of all, grown-ups to save his town from a centuries-old curse. Plot '''~Warning, here be spoilers!~ Below is the plot taken from the offical wikipedia page. In the small fictional New England town of Blithe Hollow, a boy named Norman Babcock is able to speak with the dead including his late grandmother and various ghosts in town. Unfortunately, almost no one among the living believes his ability is genuine and he is ostracized by his family while being ridiculed and bullied by most of his peers for his seemingly strange habit of casually conversing with supposed ghosts. However, Norman makes a friend with Neil Downe, an eccentric fat boy who is bullied himself and finds Norman's earnest admission as a medium an intriguing part of a kindred spirit. During rehearsal of a school play commemorating the town's witch execution of 300 years ago, Norman has a harrowing vision of the town's past and being pursued as a witch by the town's citizenry. Afterward, the boys are confronted by Norman's estranged and seemingly deranged Uncle, Mr. Prenderghast, who tells his nephew that vision is a sign that he soon must take up his regular ritual to protect the town. Norman refuses to take him seriously, but soon has another vision during the school play, creating a public spectacle of himself which leads to his embarrassed parents grounding him. Now completely despondent and isolated, Norman is confronted by the ghost of the recently deceased Prenderghast in the washroom who tells him that the ritual must be performed with a special book before sundown that day. After some consideration, Norman sets off to Prenderghast's residence to retrieve the book and arrives at the graves of the town's ancestors, including Judge Hopkins who were supposedly cursed by the witch they condemned, but finds the book is merely a collection of fairy tales. Before Norman can ponder the situation, Alvin, a bully who overheard Norman's encounter in the washroom, intrudes and interferes with the reading until after sundown. With that, a ghostly storm resembling the witch appears in the air while the cursed dead arise and pursue the boys until they meet Norman's sister, Courtney, Neil and his own brother, Mitch, who have come to retrieve Norman. Together, the kids are relentlessly pursued by the zombies into town, but Norman manages to contact a classmate who tells them to access the Town Hall's archives for the location of the witch's unmarked grave. As the kids make their way to the Town Hall, the zombies eventually lose them and find themselves confused by modern society and then are beset by the citizenry who attack them on masse. During the riot, the kids break into the archives but cannot find any information they need. As the mob moves to attack Town Hall, Norman in frustration temporarily drives away his companions only for them to be trapped by the mob. However, the Witch storm appears and Norman desperately climbs the Hall's tower to desperately attempt to read the book to stop her, but the witch blasts it with lightning and causes him to fall back down into the archives. Unconscious, Norman has a dream where he learns that the witch was actually Agatha Prenderghast, an innocent little girl of his age who was also a medium, unjustly condemned by the town's superstitious and frightened elite who were then cursed by Agatha as she was taken for execution. After awakening, Norman encounters the zombies and realizes that all they wanted was to speak with him to ensure he would take up the ritual to minimize the harm of the terrible mistake they made with Agatha. However, Norman decides that this gesture is not enough and resolves to find Agatha's ghost to arrive at a permanent solution. Norman attempts to help the zombies slip away to have them guide him to Agatha's grave, but are cornered by the mob. However, Courtney, who has come to realize her brother's true abilities, heroism and task, confronts the crowd and convinces them to back off. As the witch storm rages ever more destructively, Judge Hopkins guides Norman's family to the grave in a forest. Unfortunately, Agatha's magic separates Norman from the others and he must reach the grave on his own. Norman finds the grave, and soon confronted by the vengeful spirit of Agatha, interacting with her in the spirit dimension. She tries to drive him away, but Norman resolutely holds his ground, telling her that he understands how she feels as a outcast. As she struggles to drive him away, Norman endures her assault and eventually convinces her that despite her legitimate grievance, her thirst for vengeance is accomplishing nothing but inflicting more pain and persuades her to stop. Eventually, the girl, nicknamed Aggie, calms down at Norman's eloquence and finds a measure of peace, knowing that one person in the town understands her. At that resolution, the storm dissipates and her and the zombies all peacefully fade away. As day breaks, the town cleans up and regards Norman as a hero even when the outside media tries to explain the disturbance as merely a powerful storm. At the end, Norman watches a horror film with the ghost of his Grandmother again, and his family eagerly joins him. Featured Poll Do you want a sequel to ParaNorman? Yeah! That will totally rock the house! No. I don't want another one. Affiliated wikis Nightmare Before Christmas Wiki • Henry Selick Wiki • Tim Burton Wiki • Corpse Bride Wiki • Frankenweenie Wiki Category:Browse